safe and warm
by Nami-Luna LinusMantita
Summary: Alice va a pasar la navidad (sé que no estamos en esa fecha XD) con Alfred, pero que sorpresa le dará Alfred en su cena de mcdonalds? Estado: Finalizado, one-shot. Categoría: Todo público; 100% hetero


**Hello~ Por fin hice este One-Shot para "Princes Alice" que respondió bien la pregunta que hice en el fic "Te amaba"**

**Disclaimer: Ni Aph ni sus versiones nyos me pertenecen, sólo soy una escritora que los ocupa para sus enfermizos y retorsidos fines xD**

**Advertencia: Ninguna. sólo para las fujoshis, advertirles que este One-Shot es 100% Shojo XDD**

* * *

Recuerdo muy bien esa casa, y como no, si ayudé a construirla. Siempre ha sido cómoda, reconfortante, me encantaba ir aunque mis superiores no me dieran tiempo, la guerra era un problema mayor que los caprichos que tenía con ese niño malcriado, es lindo y tierno niño malcriado.

Pero ya no es un niño verdad? es un adulto que ahora me envía insistentes mensajes para que tome el avión para irlo a ver. y no entiende que me gustan más los barcos, y aquí estoy, en un barco camino a Estados Unidos de américa.  
"En cuanto tiempo más llegas?" me llega un Whatsapp, esta aplicación que todos usan.  
"No lo sé, stupid! los barcos no son exactos como los aviones"

Siempre sentí seguridad y calidez, era como si, al entrar en esa casa todos mis problemas desaparecieran y tuviera en frente a mi al niño más lindo de la tierra. De repente, otro mensaje de Whatsapp.  
"Alicee! llega"  
"Ya voy idiot!"

Ese idiota, nunca entendí porque me dejó, pero dolia. Tampoco logré entender al principio porque su independencia dolía tanto. Somos naciones, es normal, pensaba, pero también podía sentir ese malestar, ese horrendo dolor en el pecho.

Porque somos naciones y a la vez, el es un hombre y yo soy una mujer...

Los últimos meses antes de su independencia era desagradable ir a su casa. Y ni se imaginan cuantas veces le recalqué que extrañaba esa seguridad y calidez que me daba estar con él. Pero él estaba dispuesto a independizarse.

Esa seguridad y calidez que poco a poco iba recuperando ese hogar, porque no era una simple casa, era un hogar, nuestro hogar... Y que ahora que él no me pertenecía territorialmente, lo hacía sentimentalmente, y amaba y siempre amaré eso.

El barco llegó ya al puerto, y yo debo bajarme, la brisa marina me encanta, simplemente me fascina, pero no vine por eso verdad? Veo a Alfred a lo lejos, esperándome como siempre, sentado en una banca comiendo helado. Se acerca a mi, y no logra más que ponerme nerviosa, me abraza, me besa la frente, la misma rutina de cada vez que vengo...O algo parecido a una rutina, porque las rutinas aburren, y esto jamás me aburrirá, aunque no lo diga.

-Alicee!  
-Qué quieres? idiot~-digo, extremadamente cortante.  
-Me quieres?-Muestra una de sus miradas, jodidamente seductoras.  
-Q-qué?!-exclamo sorprendida- S-si, u-un poco- Digo, casi en un susurro, pero a él parece bastarle, si así es, me quedo tranquila.

Me toma la mano y comenzamos a caminar, llegamos a la playa y caminamos por la costa, es invierno así que no hay nadie, una linda tarde de diciembre para pasar juntos, mientras la gente realiza sus compras de navidad en el centro de la ciudad, y nos permite disfrutar de un grandioso paseo, sin interrupciones, con la brisa en la cara, y moviendo mis coletas al ritmo del viento. Es exageradamente romántico, cosa que hace que se me suban los colores a la cara.

-something happens? you feel bad? (Pasa algo? te sientes mal?)-Dice preocupado, tocandome la frente.  
-N-no, Nothing- Me sonrojo por el contacto, el nota esto y me besa.

Le sigo el juego, me abrazo a él y el rodea mi cintura con su brazo. Siempre es y será así de romántico...

Vamos camino al hotel, en florida. A dejar mis cosas y a descansar, porque mañana es 24 de diciembre y será un día agitado. Lleva tantos años celebrando fiestas que me costó convenserlo de que era hora de que me diera una navidad sólo a mi.

Llegando al hotel, nos cambiamos para ir a cenar, a cualquier lugar, lo que importaba eramos nosotros, no la comida. Y como ya se imaginarán, terminamos en el circo del payaso pelirojo, pero que se le va a hacer...Es su comida favorita.

-Alice, te quería dar mi regalo mañana en la noche, pero no soporto más.  
-A si? y que es?-digo fríamente.

Se arrodilló frente a mi, sacando una cajita purpura, lo cual me tomó por sorpresa.

-Alice kirkland del reino unido de la Gran bretaña y el norte de Irlanda, deseas casarte conmigo?  
-S-si-Lo pensé un poco, no sabía como actuar, estaba sonrojada y todo el mundo nos miraba, solo me agaché a abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle decididamente- Si, acepto.

Me quedé pensando en eso, ahora podríamos irnos a nuestro seguro y cálido hogar...

_safe and warm house, our home safe and warm..._

_FIN~~ Tal vez..._

* * *

**Eso fue~ espero les guste porque las musas no llegaban pero ahora si~~~ asoasjosja no lo quiero releer así que me quedo con la idea de que es bueno (?**

**Adiós****~ merezco reviews? *o***

_**Nami-Luna**__**LinusMantita **__(De Cheshire)_


End file.
